The Mummy Returns
by IL98
Summary: This is the mummy returns. With Rick,Eve, Alex, and his older sister Katie, who is 14 years old. R/R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Alex! What the hell are you doing?" Katie yelled. "When Mum and Dad see you their going to be pissed!"

Alex ignored her.

Suddenly Katie heard something behind her. Hesitating, she climbed up with her brother.

"Got your gun, Katie?"

"Yeah, be quiet."

Two men walked in.

"Did you hear something?" One man said.

"This place is cursed, be quiet!" Said the other.

Alex took out his slingshot and shot one at ones butt.

"Something just hit me in the butt!"

"Be quiet!"

Katie looked at Alex angrily. He ignored her. Then, he shot another one at the other man, he caught it with his hand. He looked up and smiled eviley. He started coming after them.

Katie took out her gun.

"Hurry up!" Alex yelled.

"Let me take the safety off!" She yelled.

Suddenly another man came in.

"Lets get out of here!"

The man broke the ladder. It started to fall.

"Grab my hand!" Katie yelled. Alex did so.

"HOLD ON!" She screamed as they fell.

They hit the ground hard.

"Ugh, you okay?" She asked. He nodded. "Your in big trouble."

Suddenly the pillars in the room start falling down.

"What the hell?" She yelled.

Then, one giant pillar hit the wall and water spilled out into the room, followed by their parents.

They spit out water. And looked up at them.

"Alex." Katie said.

"Mum, Dad. I can explain everything."

They looked at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Were home." Eve said.

"Im taking a hot bath, don't bother me." Katie said. "And that also goes for you Alex."

"Kaitlin O'Connel, be nice to your brother." Rick said.

Katie ignored him, and went up to the bathroom.

"DON'T BOTHER ME!" And she slammed the door.

"What has gotten into that kid?" Rick said.

"It happens at thirteen, they don't like to be bothered, they want to be left alone. It's very common." Eve said.

"But she always has a nasty attitude." Rick said.

She looked at him.

"This thing weighs a god damn ton." Alex said putting the box on the table.

"Alex watch your language!" Eve said.

As their parents were talking, Katie walked out of the bathroom. Alex took the bracelet out of the box and put it on his wrist, and it snapped shut. Then it showed him the Pyramids of Giza.

"Alex! What are you doing? Take it off and put it back." Katie said as she walked up the stairs.

Alex tried, but it wouldn't come off.

Dun Dun Dun!

Well chapter 3 will be out soon, probably Thursday.

Laterz

DBZgyrl98


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Don't forget to read and review PLZ!

And now Chapter 3

Kaitlin's POV

I was sitting in my room, reading a book, then there was a knock on my door

"Come in." I said.

The door opened, and in came my dad.

"Hey sweetheart." He said.

"Hi dad." I said, still reading my book.

"I have a surprise for you." He said, pulling out a satchel.

"What is it?" I answered. Lifting my head from my book.

He pulls out a large shief, and hands it to me.

"You did not!" I screamed.

" I did!" He answered.

"Thank you so much dad!" I said, giving him a hug.

"Anytime KatieBug."

"Im going to go to bed now, ill see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." He said, and left the room.

I turned of the lights and drifted off into a deep sleep.

I suddenly jumped up, I heard noise downstairs. I got up and took my gun from my bedside cupboard and walked outside my room. I saw two men dressed in red robes downstairs.

'Why does my life have to be so difficult' I thought.

I jumped down the stairs and shot both of them in the head, too easy. 'Wait,' I thought. 'Wheres Mum, Dad, and Alex?'

"Shit!" I yelled and ran outside.

I found my Dad and uncle Jonathan outside.

"DAD!" I ran toward them.

"Thank god your alright Kaitlin." He said hugging me.

"Wheres Mum and Alex?"

"She was taken."

"WHAT?"

dun dun dun!

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the long wait. School and stuff

Well the next chapter will be up soon so R/R

I DO NOT OWN THE MUMMY OR ALL OF ITS CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN KAITLIN.


	4. Authors Note

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

Hey, i havent been able to post since february because my microsoft word wouldnt work, but now i got it fixed, but it wont be up for a while, but stay tuned. Be sure to watch out for a new XMen story coming up. Look forward to better and longer chapters! :)

-DBZGYRL98 


End file.
